Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen from Frozen. External Galleries Promotional Material Frozen Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozenjuly2.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen_30_1366x768.jpg Frozen promotion2.jpg Elsa--Frozen-Cool-HD.jpg Cp FWB Frozen 20140110.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Frozen elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Promotional Anna and Elsa screenshot0.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Disney-Frozen-Movie-Elsa-HD-Wallpapers1.jpg FrozenWins.jpg She's my sister, she would never hurt me.jpg ELSA.JPG Y-0.jpg Elsa Anna Frozen.jpg Anna and Elsa Happy Easter Poster.jpg Photo405918.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Elsa-Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37275573-680-1000.jpg Elsa-Anna-and-Olaf-frozen-37273047-500-735.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37275586-1024-707.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37275571-680-1000.jpg Anna-Elsa-and-Olaf-frozen-37275585-1024-707.jpg Elsa-frozen-37275575-655-1000.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Banner.jpg National-sister-s-Day-frozen-37402508-372-500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-s-Frozen-Fantasy-frozen-37471311-332-420.jpg|Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy in Tokyo Disneyland. Frozen Sing-Along Edition DVD.jpg Frozen Golden Globes Poster 2.jpg Frozen Golden Globes Poster.jpg Frozen Acadamy Awards Poster 2.jpg Frozen Acadamy Award Poster.jpg I Never Knew What I Was Capable Of Frozen Poster.jpg Disney Frozen 2013 Blu-Ray.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake Frozen Poster.jpg Frozen Golden Globe Winner Best Animated Film Promotion.jpg Frozen True Love Brings Out the Best Promotion.jpg Frozen Fun Facts Promotion 2.jpg Frozen_Queen_Elsa_Wallpaper.jpg Frozen Princess Anna and Queen Elsa Poster.jpg Frozen Anna, Elsa and Olaf Banner.png Frozen Olaf and Elsa Banner.jpg Queen-Elsa-Disney-Movies-Frozen-2013.jpg Frozen Elsa Banner 1.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 2.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 1.jpg Frozen On Digital HD Feb 25 Promotion.jpg Frozen This is Amazing Promotion.jpg Frozen Friday Presented by Kohl's Promotion.jpg Elsa DLParis.jpg Frozen Heads Up Promotion.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Frozen.disney.com-4.jpg Frozen.disney.com-2.jpg Frozen.jpg Elsa 13.jpg Elsa and Anna -).jpg Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg Elsa with snowflake pose.png Elsa_Render.jpg elsa1.jpg Renders Elsa render making snow.png ElsaPose.png Elsa holding Anna.png Stickerline-elsa-let-it-go.png Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png Annaelsa.png Frozen Fever Transparent Poster.png Frozen Fever Transparent.png Elsa and Anna Frozen Fever Render.png Elsa Frozen Fever Render.png Frozen Fever Frozen fever 7.jpg Frozen fever 6.jpg Frozen Fever Poster.jpg Frozen-Fever-53.jpg Frozen-Fever-57.jpg Anna, Elsa and the string.jpg Frozen Fever Textless Poster.jpg Frozen-Fever-Elsa-Icon.jpeg Once Upon a Time Frozen is Coming to Once Upon a Time.jpg Elsa-OuAT-Poster.JPG Elsa OUAT Season 4 Textless Poster.jpg Ouat Frozen TV Guide.jpg Frozen-OuAT-Tomorrow.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-season-4-Frozen-poster.png Elsa-Frozen-OuAT.jpg elsaouat.jpg BypNDfyCUAAplm0.jpg ByjxbMSIgAAohOE.jpg this isn't my magic. someone else did this..jpg you have to find anna and save arendelle.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 1.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 2.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 3.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 4.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 5.jpg Anna and Elsa in OUAT.jpg Anna's wedding gown.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time1.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time2.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time3.jpg Elsa in Storybrooke.jpg Stock art Frozen anna elsa.gif Elsa anna coronation.gif Frozen anna elsa sisters.gif Frozen elsa anna hans.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_anna_elsa_olaf.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif youngannaelsasnowman.gif elsa_king.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif youngelsa.gif queenelsa.gif frozen_elsa_ice.gif frozen_elsa_angry.gif frozen_elsa.gif frozen_elsa_throne.gif elsahappy.gif elsamagic.gif elsamagic2.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421507-430-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421506-422-500.gif Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421492-382-500.gif Anna-and-Elsa-frozen-37421505-461-500.gif Anna-and-Elsa-frozen-37421491-500-499.gif Elsa-frozen-37421493-339-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421497-408-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421498-500-640.gif Elsa-frozen-37421499-298-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421500-391-500.gif Elsa-frozen-37421501-452-500.gif Happy sisters.jpg Production and Concept Original "Bad Elsa" Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept of Elsa by Harald Siepermann Frozen Elsa.jpg|Another early concept by Harald Siepermann. Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg|Another early concept of Elsa by Harald Siepermann the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|Another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Early_Elsa_art.jpg Elsa_queen_concept.jpg mike gabriel concept.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel mike gabriel concept 2.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (2) mike gabriel concept 3.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (3) mike gabriel concept 4.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (4) mike gabriel concept 5.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (5) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo2 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (1) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo1 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (3) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo3 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (4) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo4 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (5) Elsa_Anna_Kids.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (6) Elsa_Anna_Kids (2).jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (8) Frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (1) Conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (2) Conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg|Elsa has Anna brought before her throne by Victoria Ying Conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg|Anna and Elsa celebrate Anna's birthday by Victoria Ying Conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their bedroom by Victoria Ying elsafrozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|Visual development of Elsa by Victoria Ying Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg|Anna searches Elsa's ice castle for her by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg|Anna and Olaf find where Elsa is by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg|Anna sees that her sister is encased in solid ice by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept.jpg|Elsa frozen solid by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept3.jpg|Elsa is freed from her icy prison by Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane (2) elsafrozenconcept.jpg Elsa_Scott_Wantanabe.jpg|Concept by Scott Wantanabe EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe8.jpg|A reformed Elsa being embraced by Anna by Scott Wantanabe EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe2.jpg|Early concepts of Elsa and Anna by Scott Wantanabe Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (1).jpg|A design for Elsa based on singer Amy Winehouse by Claire Keane Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (2).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (3).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (4).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (5).jpg Tumblr mywdpqvhEF1qcx6iuo1 1280.jpg|Elsa plays a piano in her castle by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (2).jpg|A design for Elsa based on Bette Midler by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (3).jpg Elsa_Bette_Midler (4).jpg Elsa_Bette_Midler.jpg|Elsa makes Anna remove her dress by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (1).jpg|Another concept of Elsa by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (2).jpg Elsa_Ermines.jpg|Elsa with her pet ermines by Claire Keane Elsa_Ermines (2).jpg|Elsa's ermines form a cloak for her by Claire Keane Elsa_Snowmen.jpg|Elsa being lifted by her snowman servants by Claire Keane Elsa_Snowmen (2).jpg Elsa_Bill_Schwab.jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (1) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (2).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (2) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (3).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (3) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (1).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (1) Frozen concept by lisa keene.jpg|Elsa with Anna by Lisa Keene Elsa_Lisa_Keane (2).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (2) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (3).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (3) Tumblr mxplzzc9mN1qdbhwwo5 1280.jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (4) Tumblr mxplzzc9mN1qdbhwwo4 1280.jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (5) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (4).jpg|Elsa freezes a waterfall by Lisa Keene Elsa_Michael_Giaimo.jpg|Concept by Micheal Giaimo Frozenvisualdevelopment2.jpg|Another concept of Elsa's ice prison by Lorelay Bove Frozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|An angry mob confronts Elsa in her castle by Lorelay Bove Elsa_Lorelay_Bove.jpg|Elsa confronts Anna by Lorelay Bove Elsa_Lorelay_Bove (2).jpg|Elsa tries to stop Anna from rescuing Kristoff by Lorelay Bove Frozen_Elsa_concept-early.jpg 7962fe2e014d25e25ee83c26a21f9247.jpg Current "Good Elsa" Concept art Elsa Disney.png Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png 90677372_o.jpg Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpg Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Elsa Concept 2.jpg Elsa_hair_concept.png 1488851_442538619180620_625915891_n.jpg tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo1_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning concept art drawing tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning turning into a computer graphic scene tumblr_myohqsK6PV1qdny4ho2_250.png|Young Elsa by Jin Kim Elsa looking at Arendelle concept.png|Elsa Looking At Arendelle (From Frozen Soundtrack) tumblr_myvt2ztgGz1skiltjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o6_1280.jpg concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab (2) Elsa_Throughtheyears_Conceptart.jpg Elsa_Design_ArtofFrozen.jpg Elsa_Design2_ArtofFrozen.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Elsa Art by Jin kim.jpg Elsa Expression Concept Art.jpg tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo2_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo3_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield (2) Frozen - Elsas Snowflake.png Frozen development.jpg Elsa's Shoe's Concept Art.jpg elsabybrittneylee.jpg|One of Elsa's current poses concept art by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee2.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (2) elsahairbybrittleylee3.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (3) Paul briggs concept.gif |Little Elsa and Anna by Paul Briggs brittney lee elsa concept.png|Queen Elsa of Arendelle by Brittney Lee paul briggs concept 4.jpg|concept by Paul Briggs Colorkeybylisakeene.jpg|Elsa color key by Lisa Keene StoryboardsbyDeanWellins.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins StoryboardsbyDeanWellins2.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins Elsa-loose-hair-concept-art.jpg|A concept art of Elsa with loose, wavy hair. frozenelsa.jpg|Concept from The Art of Frozen frozenelsa2.jpg|Another concept from The Art of Frozen Frozen storyboard.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard Frozen storyboard 2.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (2) Frozen storyboard 3.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (3) Frozen storyboard 4.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (4) frozen_storyboard_5.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (5) Frozen pre-parade float concept.png|Parade float concept LetitGoConceptArt.jpg Frozen dressing room cut.jpg|Elsa and Anna in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene Frozen dressing room cut 2.jpg|Elsa and Anna in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene (2) Costume 01.jpg Costume_15.jpg Queen_Elsa_concept.jpg 3bf4c058973e7c6c13f64d156bdad7b7.jpg Once Upon a Time Elsa in Once Upon a Time 2.jpg Elsa in Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Elsa in Once Upon a Time 4.jpg ElsaOUAT-1.jpg ElsaOUAT-2.jpg ElsaOUAT-4.jpg ElsaOUAT-5.jpg Georgina-Haig-Princess-Elsa-Frozen-Once-Upon-A-Time-TV-Show-Set-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-2.jpg ac89e9d6ea900b6e9e707e13bd997bd8.jpg|Elsa in her coronation dress Ouat Rocky Road Set 07.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 06.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 05.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 04.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 03.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 01.jpg x012.jpg elsa anna and ingrid.jpg ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Review-Season-4-Episode-2-White-Out.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-Season-4-Episode-6-Clip-Synopsis-Anna-Meets-The-Snow-Queen.png onceuponatime_emmaannaelsa.jpg ouat-bts.jpg georgina_haig_once_upon_a_time-2560x1600.jpg Video games Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Infinity.png 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg Disney INFINITY Mickey Mr Incredible and Elsa the Snow Queen.png Tumblr mwp3x7Ofsx1s36xbxo1 500.jpg Anna and Elsa Disney Infinity Poster.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box7-L.png|Elsa in the 2.0 edition Elsa DI Figurine.png DisneyDI3.0Character.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Elsa in frozen fever levels.jpg|Elsa in Frozen Fever levels FrozenF version.jpg Club Penguin ElsaCP.png|Elsa Elsa Coronation.png|Elsa in her Coronation outfit Elsa In Login Screen.png|Elsa in Login Screen of Club Penguin Elsa With Her Cover.png|Elsa in Penguin Style, a magazine of clothes for penguins Elsa_Frozen_Fever.png|Elsa on her Frozen Fever outfit Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel Disney-frozen-cereal.jpg disney-frozen-storybook-a-sister-like-me-anna-elsa-846x1024.jpg Elsa Nightshirt for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Plate - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Women - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tumbler with Straw - Frozen - Small.jpg Frozen Journal.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Elsa Limited Edition Doll - 17'' - Frozen.jpg Frozen_Coronation_Elsa_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg 7511055880071-2.jpg|Anna and Elsa Vinylmation F750d21cc35ffffe00a090aeeffaf386.jpg ImagesJU92GE1Q.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Anna &elsa bedset.jpg Elsaplush_FrenchDisneyStore.jpg Frozen Glass (Elsa).jpg|Juice glass Tin Lunch Boxes.jpg|Lunch boxes tumblr_n6q2l5OY1G1qa2r95o1_1280.jpg 2014 Frozen Pins.jpg Frozen Anna Elsa Olaf Glitter Glider Playset.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Royal Sisters Dolls.jpg DISNEY Frozen GLITTER GLIDER™ Anna,Elsa and Olaf.jpg Elsa_Ice_Skating_Doll.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa's Royal Closet.jpg Anna and Elsa 2014 Zip-Up Stationary Kit.jpg Frozen Cast Disney Gift Card.jpg Frozen 2013 Tin-Art Case.jpg Anna and Elsa 2014 Stationary Supply Kit.jpg Elsa-figurine-frozen-37435881-500-480.JPG|Elsa figurine from The Bradford Exchange. Price: $99.96. Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Reusable Tote.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2013 Stationary Kit.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Jewelry Box.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Tumbler with Straw.jpg Frozen Creativity Stamp Set.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Limited Edition Dolls.jpg Frozen Anna,Elsa and Olaf Doll Giftset.jpg Frozen Happy Meal Time Collection.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Frozen_Elsa_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Frozen_Elsa_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Annaelsabox.jpg Frozen32.png Lego Frozen 2.png Lego Frozen 1.png Frozen Anna and Elsa Rolling Luggage.jpg Frozen_Elsa_Sparkle_Doll.jpg Frozen Go Kart 1.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2013 Rolling Luggage.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Disney Store Ice Skating Dolls.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Disney Animators Doll Set.jpg Frozen_Elsa_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Frozen Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Frozen Elsa's Ice Palace Playset.jpg Frozen necklace.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Frozen1.jpeg 10268486 720652504676875 3056882195173853653 n.jpg 10801926 10152416509487035 410165061683003451 n.jpg Frozen Fever Bag.jpg Frozen Fever shirt .jpg Pop_-_Coronation_Elsa.jpg Pop_-_Young_Elsa.jpg popfrozen2.jpg Pop Frozen 2 Line Up.jpg Frozen Fesham Figures.jpg Elsa Couture de Force Figure.jpg DISNEY Frozen Royal Color Elsa Doll.jpg Elsahairpin.jpg Elsaearbuds.jpg 4975055251610.jpg|Elsa nightgown b10b07f2-60e6-4d7e-b046-7866f205244b.png|Elsa all-around tiara b2c55e3a-dd06-4c43-a67b-385bc304aa13.png|Elsa ice costume dress 46ec1419-57b8-4f25-887c-44631911b02f.png|Elsa icy costume shoes elsarings.jpg|Elsa stackable rings elsascrunchie.jpg|Elsa hair scrunchie elsaponyholder.jpg|Elsa ponytail holder elsaiphonecase.jpg|Elsa with Olaf iPhone 5/5s case elsabracelet.jpg|Elsa bracelet elsaphotoframe.jpg|Elsa snowflake photo frame elsanecklace.jpg|Beautiful Elsa necklace Images (17).jpg|Elsa ring elsaearrings.jpg|Elsa dangling earrings elsaruffletote.jpg|Elsa tote with ruffles Images (20).jpg|Elsa Tsum Tsum 2827056197431.jpg|Elsa light-up flower wand (scepter?) Q215 FACE TOWEL FM EL.jpg|Young Elsa and Anna towel elsa, kristoff, anna doll.jpg Frozen fever doll 2.jpg 2827047327225.jpg DSElsaCostS13.jpg DSElsaLECost14.jpg 2827045437420.jpg 81TODbi23SL__SL1499_.jpg 3920056060754.jpg 9268041562925.jpg Frozen fever toys 6.png Frozen fever toys 5.png Frozen fever toys 4.jpg Frozen fever toys 1.jpg Frozen fever cup 2.png Frozen fever cup 1.png Frozen fever bag.png Hot-Topic-1.jpeg Disney-Parks.jpg Hot-Topic.jpeg Kohls-1.jpeg|Earrings with Elsa's signature snowflake Loungefly.png -elsa-TSQ.jpg Frozen crochet .jpg Frozen Vinylmation .jpg elsafigurine.jpg|Figurine elsapencilpouch.jpg|Pencil pouch elsafrozenfeveriphonecase.jpg|iPhone 6 case elsagiftbox.jpg|Gift box elsanailseal.jpg|Nail seal stickers elsapen.jpg|Pen elsastainedglassiphone6case.jpg|Stained glass iPhone 6 case elsaslippers.jpg|Slippers elsaclearfolder.jpg|Clear folder elsanailseal2.jpg|Nail Seal elsalenscase.jpg|Contact lens case elsastationaryset.jpg|Stationery set elsafolder.jpg|Clear folder elsatissuebox.jpg|Tissue box elsaiphone6case.jpg|Nail polish bottle iPhone 6 case elsasingingplush.jpg|Singing plush doll elsadolmancuttee.jpg|Dolman cut tee Elsa jim shore.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Disney parks and other live appearences FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Elsa the Snow Queen at Disney Magic on Parade!.jpg|Elsa during Disney Magic on Parade! at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Elsa Anna Disney Parks 45.jpg tumblr_mz1qsmw7n31rd6c1do1_500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-on-Main-Street-at-Disneyland-Paris-disney-frozen-36017507-800-598.jpg 450684571.jpg Os-pictures-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade--075.jpg Dancing On Ice Frozen 1.jpg|Elsa in Disney On Ice Dancing On Ice Frozen 2.jpg Anna and Elsa at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg|Anna and Elsa outside Disney's Hollywood Studios Me, Anna, Elsa, and Sonic.jpg|Elsa and Anna at Disneyland Resort in California Elsa-and-Anna-Frozen-Fantasy-Pre-Parade-frozen-37469933-500-281.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-frozen-37421688-1280-853.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-Frozen-Fantasy-Pre-Parade-frozen-37469934-500-281.jpg Festival-of-Fantasy-Parade-Debut-Image-10.jpg|link=Elsa and Anna with Olaf in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Queen Elsa's Coronation dress (Disney On Ice)!!!!.png|Elsa in her Coronation dress Elsaspellcard.jpg|Elsa's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. B-pKRcWUcAAuMN3.jpg large.jpeg Olaf Anna Idina and Elsa Disney World.jpg Miscellaneous Frozen_maquette_.jpg Elsa-frozen-frozen-37466582-402-500.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-s-Boutique-frozen-37469882-550-290.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-18-00h08m32s55.png|Elsa, Anna and Olaf as seen in a UK commercial for Sky Movies Elsafront.png|Elsa walking forward in Hour of Code Elsaright.png|Elsa walking right in Hour of Code Frozen Fever - Anna, Elsa and Olaf.jpg Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 3.jpg Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 2.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries